


Sweet Obsession

by hkshirayuki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Parent Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne Tries, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Charlie Magne, Human Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Lucifer Magne Being a Jerk, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Alastor/Charlie Magne - Freeform, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Lucifer Magne, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkshirayuki/pseuds/hkshirayuki
Summary: When Charlie proposed to her Father to let her work as a psychiatrist.She want to prove herself as a psychiatrist, that she wish to help the people in Asylum to live like a normal people again.Due to how persistent she is. Her father finally give in and let her handle one of there Mental hospital. Giving her a year to rehabilitate them, If she succeed to rehabilitate one patient then she will stay to work as a psychiatrist. If not, She will return to her usual job with no complain. And she won't ever work as a psychiatrist. Charlie just agree to it. As she didn't want to regret it.Yet, in her stay in the Asylum as a psychiatrist. Charlie was assigned to take care of there Most dangerous patient, A  murderer. Named Alastor Crowley.--------------------------------------I sucks at this, Sorry
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Inner thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of the Hazbin hotel is not mine even the Image and Video that are used are not mine, All credits to the rightful owner.
> 
> Only the Story belongs to me.
> 
> This Au is created by Sid.https://mobile.twitter.com/S_I_Ds

The kid patient of Charlie only looked terrified when she saw the injection in her hand. Charlie just reassure her that it won't hurt that much. That it was like a bite of an ant.

The kid Mother just watch, as her daughter close her eyes and look away. When Charlie Inject the vaccine to her arm. "Just stay still" Charlie said. Good thing the kid were an obedient one. After they were done. 

"Okay, We're Done" Charlie said. After hearing that The kid just open her eyes in surprise. The pain that she anticipate didn't came.

"Mom! Look It didn't hurt at all!" The little girl said happily, while her mother just praise her for being brave. Charlie just smile as she remember her childhood memories with her Mother. She just sighed to herself. When was the last time she called her Mom. 

"Oh yeah, I called Mom last Christmas, when I got home from my apartment, that was four months ago" Charlie thought to herself, it wasn't a pleasant memory. Before she could get caught with her thoughts. The little girl just bowed and thank her. Even her Mother and Charlie just waved and said " Your welcome" And they left. That was her last patient for the Day.

Charlie was actually a psychiatrist not a pediatrician. Her father the owner of all huge hospital building let her work as a pediatrician.

He never allow her to work as a psychiatrist. As he always said that it's dangerous for her to handle those works. 

Charlie doesn't hate working as a pediatrician. She loves taking care of the kids, It's just she want to prove herself, That she is a talented doctor. That this is all from her hard work not from her connection to the top. 

She was tired to deal with all the Fake people trying to win her favor, so they could get promotion from her Dad. All she want is for the other Doctor recognize her as A Doctor not the Daughter of the Hospital CEO. 

She was too busy with her thoughts, When Vaggie knocked on her office.

"Knock, knock" Vaggie playfully said. The knocking sound just snap her out of her trance. And smile at the person who entered the clinic.

"Vaggie!"

"I see...Dr. Charlie is spacing out again" 

Charlie just bashfully rub the nape of her neck. "Oh, sorry we're you standing there too long?" 

"Nope, not that long" Vaggie replied and Charlie just offered her to sit.

"So how was your day, Vaggie?"

"It was actually good, I encountered a crazy old man on the way, Screaming silly things" Vaggie replied and Charlie were a bit jealous at her Friend. Unlike her, Vaggie have a experience on work as a psychiatrist. But then her, she never have the chance nor never get a chance. 

Vaggie notice how often Charlie space out whenever they talked about related to there Real work. Vaggie just scold herself for being careless. Since Charlie never been on duty as a psychiatrist. She was always assigned to be a pediatrician and Vaggie just didn't want her best friend to be sad. So she give up on being a psychiatrist and choose to be a nurse for pediatrician too.

Charlie appreciate her Friend's kind effort and Also Ashamed as she didn't want to be the main reason for her to Quit what she want to be. So Vaggie have a two work as she insisted to keep her work in clinic for kids. She didn't want to leave Charlie alone after she learned that they are swarming her around like a predator. 

Charlie is a very kind soul that she always forgive any horrible antics, they did to her. They didn't understand her, Like when she praised someone, they say she was playing favoritism and the person, she praised will definitely get a promotion to it's job, cause the daughter of the CEO will tell her Dad about it.

Charlie tried to explain herself that she never told her Dad. That the person get the promotion because of it's hard work efforts. They didn't listen, instead they bully her in many ways, they always strike at the nerves that will hurt her the most. And that's she only got a job because of her Dad is the CEO. 

Charlie was mocked, Good thing Vaggie was there to help her and protect her. But not always, Charlie just want to be acknowledge as a Doctor on her own. 

"Spacing out again?" Vaggie said and Charlie just shakes her head. but Vaggie didn't miss the sad smile, she wear before, she change it into a happy smile. Vaggie just sighed.

"Your Mom called me, Asking how are you" Vaggie said. 

"Oh yeah, I was too busy that I couldn't call her" Charlie bashfully replied.

"I see...you better give her a call then, today"

"Sure, will do, when I get home to my apartment" Charlie replied while packing her stuff and after that they locked the clinic and was about to leave the hospital. When Vaggie just asked Charlie to wait for a moment as she need to change with her scrub suit to her casual attire before leaving.

Charlie just agree yet vaggie return and asked her to come along, Charlie just shake her head in disagreement "Vaggie I'm not a little kid, Go I can handle myself"

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you with this assholes, smirking and gossiping in front of you"

"Yes, I'm sure" Vaggie just sighed and Told her she will be Real Quick. Charlie just told her to take her time. As soon Vaggie leave Charlie alone. The other Doctors and nurse on break just Whisper loudly.

"Look who we have here, it's the CEO daughter" 

"I heard she only got her job because of her Dad"

"Man I'm so jealous"

"To be born with a silver spoon in the mouth"

"I bet she is living her life like a spoiled princess"

Charlie just tried her best to ignore there taunting. She just tried her best to distract herself. When a nurse bump into her on purpose that she drop the things she hold.

"Oopsie, I'm sorry" 

"Hey, you brave one, you will get fired, Princess gonna tell her Daddy to get you fired" After they said that they all laughed. 

Charlie just didn't mind them and picked up her things quickly. She keep reminding herself that she is a professional and an adult, she shouldn't give in to there taunt.

No one didn't help her pick her stuffs, they watch her with envy in there eyes. There jealousy and greed swallow them to see, The Real Charlie Maybe is.

Vaggie just feel something bad happened. So she showered and change her clothes very quick. And when she's finish, she just returned to Charlie to see her picking her stuffs in the ground.

Other Hospital staffs just watching her and have a smug look in there face. Vaggie was enraged as she walk in stomping in front of them. 

"Wow! Very professional! You guys aren't a fucking teenager to bullied your co-workers" Vaggie said while helping Charlie to pick her things.

"Shit, it's vaggie" they said and instead of listening the crowd disperse. Vaggie were still angry and prepared to launch an attack to them.

"Let me stab them with my scalpel blade!" Vaggie said holding her scalpel and Charlie just stopped her.

"Vaggie, no! I'm Okay nothing harm happened, see" Charlie said while she tried to keep a cheerful facade.

Vaggie just sighed and look her in the eye "I shouldn't have left you" 

Vaggie always treat her like a little kid. So Charlie just frown " I'm not a little kid Vaggie, I can handle myself, come on, let's just go home" 

"Alright, Alright" Vaggie replied still annoyed of what happened. As they walk to the parking lot. Vaggie just entered the car and Charlie just did the same thing. 

Charlie just look at the window, While Vaggie drives the car to there apartment. When they safely arrived at there apartment hotel. Charlie were the first one to leave the car.

"I'll just gotta park the car, wait me here" Vaggie said, But Charlie just shakes her head

"I'm heading in first" Charlie said.

"Charlie. . .Do you want to talk about it?" Vaggie asked. She just shakes her head again "No, maybe next time, I'm tired" 

"Oh, okay..." Vaggie didn't pushed the topic any further and Charlie just said Good night as she entered the building, 

Vaggie were worried about Charlie, She know she is not okay, she tried to reach out to her, but Charlie want to have some time alone to herself. All Vaggie could wish for her to stay strong.

As soon Charlie entered her own apartment, she finally let go of her happy facade. And let herself relax somehow. She be lying if she said she wasn't hurt. 

Soon tears start to drop to her cheeks. Charlie could only cry to herself, she want a place where she can breath and be who she really is. After crying she just washed her face and look at her phone to see her Mom message her. 

"Call me, when you got home"


	2. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving the message the call from her Mom. Charlie we're asked to have dinner with her family. 
> 
> An offer she can't refused even she want to decline.

"Call me, when you got home" 

The message her mom send to her. Charlie just sighed to herself and thought of taking a bath first. Before she call her Mom.

While taking a shower she just tried to clear her mind. Or more like Questioning her choices in life. How long will she stay like this? How long will she be treated like this?

Those were the thoughts in her mind, she know how overprotective her Dad is. Too much that she start to suffocate from it. 

She's like an String doll to her Dad. He is the one who controls her strings of life.

Even there's opportunity, He won't allow her to risk it. After Charlie finished taking a shower and put on her sleeping clothes on. 

She just dial her Mom's number, After the second ring, Her mom finally answered the call.

Charlie just try to be happy as much as possible. When she hear her Mom's voice asking how she is? 

"Hello Charlie, Sweetie how are you? I miss you" 

"Great, and I miss you too Mom, and also, sorry for not answering your past calls sooner"

"It's fine, I know you're busy with your work, just make sure that you taking care of yourself"

"Of course" 

"By the way, Sweetie"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Your Dad also miss you and hoping if you can come home for our anniversary" 

"Oh, tell Dad, I miss him too"

"Sweetie, Your Dad wants you to have dinner with us" 

Charlie want to decline and tell her Mom she's busy, but her Dad is the CEO. He can cancel all of her works and let others handle her work, if she said she is busy. 

"Sure, Mom it's been a while, since we have dinner together" Charlie said trying her very best to sound excited, and not sound like she forced herself to agree.

Charlie's Mom were only delighted, when she heard her daughter's response. After that they end there call at each other. Charlie only lay down on her bed and stare at the ceiling for a minute. And she just sighed and sit right up at the side while she make a call to her superior. Her superior just said she don't have to asked for it's permission to have a day off. Since her Dad already cancelled all of the appointments she have and give it to somebody else. After that they end call. 

Charlie just clench her fist. She feel powerless and that she is easily replace whenever he wanted. No wonder, whenever she walk to the clinic or in the hospital. They give her a gaze that say "What is even your main purpose here? Anyone can take your place, you don't belong here" 

Charlie just ignore those stares but after knowing what her Dad did. It slap her back to the reality. That they won't ever recognized her as a Doctor. Even she give her best efforts. They always took it in a wrong way.

And forever the shadow of her Dad's success in industry. The next day she woken up early before her Alarm to ring. It was become her habit to woke up early even she doesn't have work. 

Charlie just fixed herself up and clean her room while waiting for her escort. Her Mom send her a message that they will send her personal butler Razzle to her apartment. And drive her to her apartment back to there Mansion.

Razzle and Dazzle are both her childhood friends and her butler.

"At least I be seeing Razzle and Dazzle" Charlie said to herself. As she was listing all of the good things happen to her day. So she won't face her parents look like she's sad.

After an hour of waiting, Charlie heard an sudden knock to her apartment door. She peek to see Razzle in his usual bow tie attire as a butler. Charlie just opened the door and smile at him. 

"Hello Razzle, how you've been?" She casually said. Razzle bowed and greeted her like a servant will do. Charlie doesn't like that they are childhood friends and they are also alone. She's just Charlie and Razzle is Razzle her childhood friend. 

"As always you haven't change at all, Miss Charlotte" Razzle replied and Charlie just scratch the back of her neck in a bashful way.

"I don't know if that's a compliment?" 

"It is a compliment" Razzle replied and Charlie just chuckle at ease. The car ride back to the Magne Mansion were fun. She was really glad that it was Razzle who escort her. 

"We have arrived, Miss Charlotte" Razzle said and Charlie just look at her window to see they really have arrived. 

"That was a fast eight hours car travelling" Charlie mutter under her breath. Dazzle who wait for them in the entrance open the car door for Charlie. 

She just smile and thank him. Before she walk to the door. She glance back and thank Razzle for the fun ride. Charlie just walk through the long hallway. Each step and glance she remember all those happy memories that replay automatically inside her head.

How she run and chased by her Dad. They have a wonderful father and daughter relationship. Just when did they grow so distance? Charlie can see in the fireplace and on the couch where she used to sit with her Dad. She sit on his lap and read stories and laugh together. 

She turned away and shakes her head. She know how to deal with her Dad. And what she should do. This Mansion was her Home. 

It's been years since she returned to this Mansion. She end up being emotional but she put on a brave face when she finally entered the dining room. Charlie just whisper to herself encouraging words to finally express herself again. 

"Mom, Dad I have arrived" Charlie said after she entered the room. Her Mom Lily just stand up from her chair and give her daughter a loving embrace. While her Dad just watched his Wife and daughter hug each other. He couldn't bring himself to joined as he know that they're not in good terms.

That's why Luciano de Magne just sip his wine. Thinking of some way to make up with his One and Only beloved daughter. 

After the warm embrace. Charlie just walk towards her Dad to kiss him in the cheek as the tradition to show respect to there parents. Lily also want for them to make up and be a Family again.

The Magne family eat there dinner in silence. This silent atmosphere is suffocating for Charlie. She endure it as this wasn't the first time. Even there's someone playing the piano. She couldn't focus on what song it is. 

Charlie just finished her food and was about to excuse herself. When her Dad told her to stay as he wanted to talk with her. 

Charlie just stayed while her Dad try to lighten up the mood. But instead of a smiling Charlie he saw her scowling. He asked, how is she and how's work while looking at the swirling wine inside his wine glass. Charlie replied like she is reporting to her superior. 

Luciano just thought to himself, He just missed his baby girl happy pep talk with him. Now that she's an adult, slowly she's becoming more distance. He just wanted to keep his Baby girl safe from any harms and danger.

When did it go wrong? 

Charlie can see her Dad struggling to talk with her. She also wished to have lovely chat with her Dad. But if she reach out now and always follow what he like. It proves that she's nothing but an puppet doll controlled by her Dad. Charlie just rub her forearms as she spoke.

"I want to make a proposal with you" Charlie said. Last time they have talked about this was when it's Christmas holiday. Charlie said the same thing. 

"And what is it?" Her Dad replied.

"I want to work on our owned Asylum as a psychiatrist" Charlie said.

"That again!? How many times do I have to tell you that it's dangerous" 

"I am very aware how dangerous it is, Dad I'm a graduated psychiatrist, this supposed to be my Real job not as a pediatrician" 

"Isn't working as a Doctor and in the hospital enough for you!?" Luci said and then he saw the expression his Daughter made. 

It was a painful expression. Before he could speak again Charlie just run out of his office.   
Luciano didn't want that to happen again. So this time he will let her speak.

"Is this proposal about that matter again?" Charlie just nod her head as a response.

He could only sighed and gesture for her to continue. Charlie just smile. She just talked about a rehabilitation program for there patients in the Asylum. That she want to help them to live there life like a normal people again. Charlie go on and on. Her Dad just listen to it with a stern expression to his face. 

Charlie even made a Research plan and hand it over to her Dad. He just take a look at it. The plan is really is something so unrealistic. Luciano can see the huge hope that spark in her eyes. When was the last time he saw his daughter give him that look. 

Charlie just wait for her Dad's criticism about the research paper she made. He just sighed and speak. "The proposal is wonderful but...I am sorry to say Apple pie, Your plan is too unrealistic, were talking about some lunatics here, they have screw loose inside there mind, Charlie you can't help them"

"I know that! Even they are lunatics, they are still a human being, we haven't even try yet? Please...just let me prove myself...just give me a chance just this once" Charlie pleading said. 

"Even we tried, what if they harmed you?! Charlie, listen to me" Her Dad said but she just shake her head.

Seeing his own daughter determine about it, He just grit his teeth and look away.

"Very well then, I give you a year, if you have successfully rehabilitate one of the patience in our Asylum, you will continue to work as a psychiatrist, if not then you shall return to your work with no complain, Are we clear?" 

Charlie was about to say something about the given time. But she can see her own Dad is still against so she accepted it.

"Your Main patient will be Alastor Crowley, and also you may leave now" 

Charlie just nod her head as she excuse herself and leave his office. She doesn't feel happy even she got what she want. She feel guilty for disobeying him. She know that he just want to protect her. 

Luciano just sighed to himself. One thing they both share in common, is when they both set there mind about something. No one can't change it.


End file.
